The Boss Spriter 2 El Retorno
Hola a todo el mundo!!! Despues del FAIL de The Boss Spriter 2, volvemos con una nueva edicion, que sera mucho mejor!!! Como siempre, solo habra 10 plazas libres. En esta ocasion, solo habra un juez Yo, ya que si no, es un lio, como paso en la edicion anterior!! Tambien hay otra novedad, no solo habran pruebas de Fakemons, sino que tambien habra pruebas de Novelas/Series!!! Al contrario que en las 2 ediciones pasadas, este concurso se valorara por puntos y el que mas puntos tenga ganara. Para informar, solo sera en esta edicion, ya que es la mas 'extraña'. Juez: *Usuario:Arceus1104 Inscripciones: *[[Usuario:Juus16x16|'Yo he estado aqui. ¿quieres saber quien soy Yo?']] ' [[Usuario Discusión:Juus16x16|'Puedes preguntarmelo''' ]][[Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Dibujos Fakemon|'''o averiguarlo tú solo]] 11:44 8 jul 2013 (UTC) *Archivo:Lucario_pokesho.gifDarrap~Archivo:Jynx_pokesho.gif 11:44 8 jul 2013 (UTC) *Solo haré las pruebas de novelas/series, que conste 11:46 8 jul 2013 (UTC) * *Gran deoxis (discusión) 11:53 8 jul 2013 (UTC) *puede participar un n00b como yo? Usuario:Tiki-Gong *Como Danger sprites se pauso pues... -- Archivo:Nyancat.gifOla k aseArchivo:Nyancat.gifMe dise algo o k ase?Archivo:Nyancat.gif 17:29 8 jul 2013 (UTC) *Haya vamos!!! Archivo:Gothorita.gif Franminero: Si los sueños no pudieran cumplirse no existirían ( Mira mi Dex! ) I Love Gothitelle''' Archivo:Gothitelle_icon.gif 18:42 8 jul 2013 (UTC) *мчƒƒ!и~ 22:29 8 jul 2013 (UTC) * Archivo:Cherrim-Doll.pngEl sueño de todo gato es ser como yo (osea en exceso sexy)Archivo:Cherrim-Doll.png 23:03 8 jul 2013 (UTC) Tabla: Aqui vereis la Tabla de los Puestos: Puntuaciones: '''PRIMERO: '''10 puntos '''SEGUNDO: '''9 puntos '''TERCERO: 8 puntos CUARTO: '''7 puntos '''QUINTO: '''6 puntos '''SEXTO: '''5 puntos '''SEPTIMO: '''4 puntos '''OCTAVO: '''3 puntos '''NOVENO: '''2 puntos '''ULTIMO: '''1 punto Encuestra Cada Prueba: Proximamente... Prueba 1: Archivo:Cara_de_Wailmer.png Hola a todos!! Bienvenidos a THE BOSS SPRITER 2 EL RETORNO!!!! Esta Primera prueba consistira en crear una eeveevolucion de Tipo Dragon!! Es algo facil, pero que puede ser decisivo. Lo podeis hacer con bases, no hay ningun problema. Termina el 14/07/13 '''IMPORTANTE: EDITAD EN VUESTRA SECCION. Juus16x16: Lukariop: Draco the Writter: The Master Ghost: Gran deoxis: Archivo:Dragoeon.png este pokemon puede volar con sus pequeñas alas tambien con su cola puede nadar a altas velocidades Tiki-Gong: Dark-Fran-333: Este es Mitoleon. Pues, es una evolución de Eevee tipo dragón. Y su nombre viene de mitología y eon. (Su nombre no viene de dragón, dame mas puntos (?)) Bueno, las partes verdes son escamas y lo rojo de la barriga son pelitos. Ya esta, firmo? Bueno, firma: Archivo:Nyancat.gifOla k aseArchivo:Nyancat.gifMe dise algo o k ase?Archivo:Nyancat.gif 14:37 12 jul 2013 (UTC) FranMagius: Dracheon, el Pokémon Dragón Fantasía, usa las alas de sus orejas para producir grandes vientos que recuerdan a los movimientos de alas de los dragones, se dice que su cola produce un aura hermosa, las alas de sus orejas podrían proceder de antiguas civilizaciones mágicas. Muffin~: Xoxo gossip girl: Valoraciones Prueba 1: Juus16x16: Arce: '''No se parece mucho al estilo de una Eeveevolucion, pero esta muy bien y sin bases!!! Muy original tambien :3 Lukariop: '''Arce: '''Quizas el Lineart de alante no esta muy bien, pero generalmente esta muy bien :) Draco the Writter: '''Arce: The Master Ghost: Arce: '''Me gusta mucho, por una razon, es muy original!! Yo creo que a muy poca gente se le hubiera ocurrido un Eevee Tipo Dragon que sea acuatico, muy muy original :) Gran deoxis: '''Arce: '''Es la... En serio has mejorado muchisimo, mis felicitaciones O.O Tiki-Gong: '''Arce: Dark-Fran-333: Arce: '''Esta muy muy bien, los brazos son un poco delgados y tal, pero en general es muy bueno FranMagius: '''Arce: '''Me gusta mucho :3 es original y sin bases :3, esta muy bien en general Muffin~: '''Arce: Xoxo gossip girl: Arce: '''Esta muy bien y tambien muy original! Sinceramente, no esperaba menos de ti ^^ Puntuaciones Prueba 1: Juus16x16: Simplemente, es genial, sin bases y menos mal que nada es perfecto ewe. Bueno tienes los '''10 Puntos!!!! Eres el Primero!!! Lukariop: No esta mal, pero falla un poco el Lineart. Bueno tienes los 5 Puntos!!!! Eres el Sexto!!!! Draco the Writter: No has hecho nada ewe. Tienes 0 Puntos. The Master Ghost: Me encanta en serio, es una lastima que sea con bases, pero aun asi es la o*tia. Bueno tienes los 9 Puntos!!!! Eres el Segundo!!! Gran deoxis: Esta muy bien, y has mejorado muchisimo, pero los demas lo han hecho muy bien, pero sigue asi Deox :). Bueno tienes los 4 Puntos!!!! Eres el Septimo!!!! Tiki-Gong: No has hecho nada ewe. Tienes 0 Puntos. Dark-Fran-333: Me gusta mucho en serio, es sin bases y todo :3. Bueno tienes los 8 Puntos!!!! Eres el Tercero!!!! FranMagius: Como es sin bases lo recompenso, aun asi esta muy bien. Buenos tienes los 7 Puntos!!!! Eres el Cuarto!!!! Muffin~: No has hecho nada ewe. Tienes 0 Puntos. Xoxo gossip girl: Es un poco simple, es muy bueno, pero simple y creo que hay gente que se lo ha currado mas. Bueno tienes los 6 Puntos!!!! Eres la Quinta!!!! Prueba 2: Archivo:Cara_de_Wailmer.png Bueno, bienvenidos a la segunda prueba de The Boss Spriter 2!!! Esta prueba consistira en crear un Pokemon que tenga una forma alternativa, puede ser legendario o no. Acabara el 20/07/13. IMPORTANTE:EDITAD EN VUESTRA SECCION Y TENEIS QUE HACER LAS 2 FORMAS, LA NORMAL Y LA ALTERNATIVA. SI NO SE CREAN LAS 2, NO SE VALORARA. Juus16x16: Cambia de modo al entrar en combate. Si quieres que no cambie de forma dale piedraeterna y permarecerá en la forma en la que se lo hayas puesto. Dependiendo de la forma tambien puede aprender unos ataques u otros. Lukariop: Es totalmente hecho a mano en las dos formas, me ha costado mucho hacerlas, espero que se note en las valoraciones. Cambia de forma dependiendo de donde estea, si está en la parte norte de cualquier región estará en forma hielo, y si está en la sur pasará a la forma fuego. Draco the Writter: The Master Ghost: Cambia de forma dependiendo de la hora de 8:00 a 20:00 está en forma día y de 20:00 a 8:00 está en forma noche. Aprende movimientos diferentes dependiendo de la forma así que pueden salir diversas combinaciones muy útiles en batalla. Gran deoxis: Archivo:Magick.png>>>Archivo:Magick_magia_ignea.png canvia de forma cuando utiliza lleva el objeto pergamino igneo magi es de tipo magia y canvia a magia fuego Tiki-Gong: MagicalsRabbits: FranMagius: Gemime, el Pokémon Gema del tiempo, gracias a la gema que mantiene flotando encima de su cabeza consigue cambiar su forma, al amanecer obtiene el poder del fuego gracias a la luz del sol que ilumina su gema. Consigue el tipo hielo al cambiar a su forma anochecer, gracias a la luz de la luna que se proyecta en su gema. Muffin~: Xoxo gossip girl: Valoraciones Prueba 2: Juus16x16: Arce: '''Esta genial, pero no se porque me esperaba un poco mas de ti :3, pero en general es muy bueno Lukariop: '''Arce: '''Es muy original y sin base O.O, bueno es un poquito grande, pero esta genial. Draco the Writter: '''Arce: The Master Ghost: Arce: '''EN SERIO BORJA! SOLROCK Y LUNATONE!!! Se que no se te ocurria nada, pero es que son esos 2 Pokemons xDDDD. Bueno al menos la forma en la que cambia su forma es original. Gran deoxis: '''Arce: '''No esta mal, me gusta mucho, aunque te falta por mejorar bastante. Sigue asi :) Tiki-Gong: '''Arce: MagicalsRabbits: Arce: ''' FranMagius: '''Arce: '''Esta muy original, me gustan mucho y ademas ESPERO que sean sin bases, porque lo parece xDDD Muffin~: '''Arce: Xoxo gossip girl: Arce: ''' Puntuaciones Prueba 2: Juus16x16: Esta muy bien y me gusta pero a mi parecer es un poco simple, me esperaba un poco mas. Bueno tienes los '''8 Puntos!!!! Eres el Tercero!!!! Lukariop: Ese sapo me mola un monton, y encima sin bases. Bueno tienes los 10 Puntos!!!! Eres el Primero!!!! Draco the Writter: No has hecho nada ewe. Tienes 0 Puntos. The Master Ghost: No es por nada pero es que son los mismos SOLROCK Y LUNATONE. Bueno tienes los 6 Puntos!!!! Eres el Quinto!!!! Gran deoxis: Mejoraste y se ha visto recompensado, me gusta el Fakemon. Bueno tienes los 7 Puntos!!!! Eres el Cuarto!!!! Tiki-Gong: No has hecho nada ewe. Tienes 0 Puntos. MagicalsRabbits: No has hecho nada ewe. Tienes 0 Puntos. FranMagius: Me encanta y encima es que no se le nota las bases xDDD. Bueno tienes los 9 Puntos!!!! Eres el Segundo!!!! Muffin~: No has hecho nada ewe. Tienes 0 Puntos. Xoxo gossip girl: No has hecho nada ewe. Tienes 0 Puntos. Prueba 3: Archivo:Cara_de_Wailmer.png Bienvenidos a la TERCERA PRUEBA!!! Consistira en hacer un Artwork de este Fakemon: Archivo:Serpagon.png. Lo podeis hacer con cualquier Programa como Paint, Sai o Paint.net. Terminara el 23/07/13 (es un poco pronto pero el dia 24 me voy de viaje y tengo que dejar la Prueba 4). IMPORTANTE:EDITAD EN VUESTRA SECCION, Y PODEIS CALCAR EL SPRITE PERFECTAMENTE PARA HACER EL ARTWORK, PERO VALORARE MAS, HACERLO DIFERENTE AL SPRITE. Juus16x16: ¿A donde dices que te vas, Arce? Se que no es tan cabezón como el tuyo, pero que se le va a hacer... Lukariop: 350px Es horrible pero tardé en hacerlo 2 horas. Draco the Writter: The Master Ghost: Gran deoxis: Tiki-Gong: MagicalsRabbits: Archivo: Art de esta cosa.PNG El art que peor me ha salido. Ni si quiera hay forma de ponerlo en poses chulas. Como si hiciera un Seviper o un Arvok. Pero no hay manera de darle forma. Para la proxima pon algo más facil de dar forma. FranMagius: 400px Ale, .3. le he cambiado la posición y eso ( Para la próxima pon algo mas normal vaya bicho mas raro ¬¬ (?) ) Espero que guste n.n Muffin~: Xoxo gossip girl: 250px se k ta feo TT0TT Valoraciones Prueba 3: Juus16x16: Arce: '''Porque no has hecho el cabezon Juus? Es una lastima porque el resto esta muy bien :( Lukariop: '''Arce: '''Creo que es tu primer artwork, te ha salido un poco amorfo pero al menos has intentado hacer una nueva postura :) Draco the Writter: '''Arce: The Master Ghost: Arce: ' Gran deoxis: '''Arce: ' Tiki-Gong: '''Arce: MagicalsRabbits: Arce: '''El peor que te ha salido mis H*EVOS, pero si es la.... O.O, yo creo que con eso te lo digo todo FranMagius: '''Arce: '''Me gusta mucho, y encima lo has hecho completamente de frente es decir cambiado totalmente. Mis felicitaciones n.n Muffin~: '''Arce: Xoxo gossip girl: Arce: '''Pues esta muy bien n.n, quizas no este en otra postura y tal pero esta genial y me encanta :D Puntuaciones Prueba 3: Juus16x16: LA CABEZA, LA CABEZA!!! Si la habrias hecho.... Bueno tienes '''7 Puntos!!!! Eres el Cuarto!!!! Lukariop: Bueno, dos horas no esta mal, espero que mejores mucho con los artworks :). Bueno tienes los 6 Puntos!!!! Eres el Quinto!!!! Draco the Writter: No has hecho nada ewe. Tienes 0 Puntos. The Master Ghost: Porque soy bueno ewe... Tienes 5 Puntos. Gran deoxis: No has hecho nada ewe. Tienes 0 Puntos. Tiki-Gong: No has hecho nada ewe. Tienes 0 Puntos. MagicalRabbits: O.O Increible en todos los aspectos, tu artwork es genial, felicitaciones n.n. Bueno, tienes los 10 Puntos!!!! Eres el Primero!!!! FranMagius: Te lo curraste bastante y encima lo entregaste casi al momento. Bueno, tienes los 9 Puntos!!!! Eres el Segundo!!!! Muffin~: No has hecho nada ewe. Tienes 0 Puntos. Xoxo gossip girl: Se que es calcado pero me agrada muchisimo. Bueno tienes los 8 Puntos!!!! Eres la Tercera!!!! Prueba 4: Archivo:Cara_de_Wailmer.png Hola!!! Bienvenidos a la Prueba 4!!!! Esta prueba consistira en hacer un SPRITE SIN BASES. Podeis hacer el Fakemon (Legendario, inicial...) que querais pero tiene que ser sin bases. Teneis hasta el 29/07/13. IMPORTANTE:EDITAD EN VUESTRA SECCION Y EL FAKEMON TIENE QUE SER COMPLETAMENTE SIN BASES POR FAVOR. Juus16x16: Este bicho viene a cuento porque tengo un nuevo ordenador y el minecraft Archivo:La.gif pero funciona con Windows XP 19px aunque tengo los juegos que tenia antes Windows (Buscaminas, Pinball, etc) Archivo:La.gif pero tiene el paint del Windows XP ese tan molesto y no me deja instalarme el Paint.net 19px Lukariop: Este Pokémon representa a todos los seres vivos cuyo signo del zodíaco es Piscis. La parte morada de este Pokémon genera plasma, y la azul agua, por lo que es conocido como el "Pokémon Doblegenerador". Es un Pokémon legendario y forma parte de el Grupo de Zodíaco junto con Taurtoro , Gemin, Cancecrab, Arioesh, Leobig, Virwoman, Librahu, Escorpinz, Sagitorse, Capriabra, Acuariph y Ofucske. 100% A mano Draco the Writter: The Master Ghost: Gran deoxis: Tiki-Gong: MagicalsRabbits: Archivo:My_fake_grande.PNG FranMagius: Ekivariam, su nombre viene de Eki ( Ekitai, que significa líquido en japonés ) y de Variam ( Calvariam, que significa calavera en latín ). Es el Pokémon Líquido intimidación, al no tener manos, usa su propio cuerpo para poder generar formas de manos que salen por unos orificios que tiene por encima su calavera, es bastante lento, ya que no tiene patas, y va arrastrandose, usa su calavera para intimidar a sus enemigos y para protegerse de los golpes ya que es muy sensible. Muffin~: Xoxo gossip girl: ¡¡¡Te odio!!! ¡Giftliss era una sorpresa! ¡¡¡Era para mí dex!!! ¡¡¡Aaaa!!! Tenía el boceto en mi cuaderno de estadística/geometría/química/física (si, solo 1 libreta para todas esas materias) ~Giftliss es la contraparte de Cuterry~ olvidalo lo supere Valoraciones Prueba 4: Juus16x16: Arce: '''Me gusta mucho Juus, y que bien que ya tengas un buen ordenador, el esqueleto me encanta *0* Lukariop: '''Arce: '''Antes de nada que bien que acabes tu Dex n.n y el fake me gusta mucho, no soy piscis pero me gusta muchisimo n.n Draco the Writter: '''Arce: The Master Ghost: Arce: 'Fantasticoso!!! Es genial y como no, es Tipo Fantasma xDDD me encanta! Gran deoxis: '''Arce: ' Tiki-Gong: '''Arce: MagicalsRabbits: Arce: '''FANTASTICO!!! Parece un Lapras hiper mega mejorado O.O Increible Sprite... FranMagius: '''Arce: '''Esta super bien hecho!!! Y me da un cague increible, muy muy bien :3 Muffin~: '''Arce: Xoxo gossip girl: Arce: '''UN DONUT!!!!!! BUAH ME DAN GANAS DE COMERMELO DE LO MONO QUE ES :3, ES GENIALOSO!!! Puntuaciones Prueba 4: Juus16x16: El esqueleto esta genial, pero hay mucho nivel en esta Prueba y me ha sido muy dificil valorar. Bueno tienes los '''6 Puntos!!!! Eres el Quinto!!!! Lukariop: Te digo lo mismo que Juus, hay mucho nivel en esta Prueba :(, aunque lo hallas hecho genial, porque ha sido genial, fue dificil valorar. Bueno tienes los 5 Puntos!!!! Eres el Sexto!!!! Draco the Writter: No has hecho nada ewe. Tienes 0 Puntos. The Master Ghost: Esta muy currado y se nota que te ha costado mucho, por eso te lo recompenso. Bueno tienes los 8 Puntos!!!!! Eres el Tercero!!!! Gran deoxis: No has hecho nada ewe. Tienes 0 Puntos. Tiki-Gong: No has hecho nada ewe. Tienes 0 Puntos. MagicalRabbits: Otra vez genial, es ENORME y esta genial hecho, parece un Pokemon de Nintendo n.n. Bueno tienes los 10 Puntos!!!! Eres el Primero!!!!!!!!! FranMagius: Me gusta mucho y es muy original, como siempre tu muy bien :3. Bueno tienes los 7 Puntos!!!!! Eres el Cuarto!!!! Muffin~: No has hecho nada ewe. Tienes 0 Puntos. Xoxo gossip girl: Super mono y super bien, genial en todos los sentidos. Bueno tienes los 9 Puntos!!!!! Eres la Segunda!!!!!!! Prueba 5: Archivo:Cara_de_Wailmer.png Bienvenidos a la Prueba 5!!! Que sera la Primera Prueba de escritura!!!!! La prueba consistira en crear un One-Shot, un One-Shot es una serie de un solo episodio. Ese One-Shot puede ser de Personas o de Pokemons y puede ser de MM o de Sprites. Pero lo obligatorio que debe tener el One-Shot es que el Protagonista sea una Quimera, que son 2 Pokemons juntos. Se valorara la Originalidad, la Duracion, la Trama, la Ortografia y la Coherencia. Termina el 8/8/13. IMPORTANTE: HABRAN UNAS SUBPAGINAS EN LA QUE CADA UNO EDITARA, PERO LA VALORACION SE HARA EN ESTA PAGINA. Juus16x16: The Boss Spriter 2 El Retorno/Prueba 5 Juus16x16 Lukariop: The Boss Spriter 2 El Retorno/Prueba 5 Lukariop Draco the Writter: The Boss Spriter 2 El Retorno/Prueba 5 Draco the Writter The Master Ghost: The Boss Spriter 2 El Retorno/Prueba 5 The Master Ghost Gran deoxis: The Boss Spriter 2 El Retorno/Prueba 5 Gran deoxis Tiki-Gong: The Boss Spriter 2 El Retorno/Prueba 5 Tiki-Gong MagicalsRabbits: The Boss Spriter 2 El Retorno/Prueba 5 MagicalsRabbits FranMagius: The Boss Spriter 2 El Retorno/Prueba 5 FranMagius Muffin~: The Boss Spriter 2 El Retorno/Prueba 5 Muffin~ Xoxo gossip girl: The Boss Spriter 2 El Retorno/Prueba 5 Xoxo gossip girl Valoraciones Prueba 5: Juus16x16: Arce: Originalidad: En originalidad te doy 1,5 Puntos, genial Duracion: Bueno, otros 2 Puntos ya que fue LARGUISIMO Trama: La Trama GENIAL en serio, las dimensiones paralelas me encantan y eso de mezclar mundos tambien, 2 Puntos Ortografia: Digamos que esta medida al milimetro xDD 2 Puntos :3 Coherencia: El Final no lo entendi mucho pero buena en lo demas muy bien 1,5 Puntos Total: 9 Puntos Lukariop: Arce: '''Originalidad: 0 Duracion: 0 Trama: 0 Ortografia: 0 Coherencia: 0 '''Total: 0 Draco the Writter: Arce: '''Originalidad: 0 Duracion: 0 Trama: 0 Ortografia: 0 Coherencia: 0 '''Total: 0 The Master Ghost: Arce: '''Originalidad: En originalidad te doy 2 Puntos, no se me hubiera ocurrido Duracion: Te doy un 1,3 de Duracion Trama: Me gusto mucho un 1,5 Ortografia: Te doy 2 Puntos, muy bien cuidado :3 Coherencia: Tambien te doy 2 Puntos, muy coherente '''Total: 8,8 Puntos Gran deoxis: Arce: '''Originalidad: 0 Duracion: 0 Trama: 0 Ortografia: 0 Coherencia: 0 '''Total: 0 Tiki-Gong: Arce: '''Originalidad: 0 Duracion: 0 Trama: 0 Ortografia: 0 Coherencia: 0 '''Total: 0 MagicalsRabbits: Arce: '''Originalidad: Te voy a dar un 1 porque es una historia de la Mitologia Griega Duracion: Te doy un 1,5 de Duracion Trama: Muy buena, un 1,5 Ortografia: Te doy 2 Puntos Coherencia: Te doy 2 Puntos tambien '''Total: 8 Puntos FranMagius: Arce: '''Originalidad: Te voy a dar 2 Puntos, totalmente nuevo Duracion: De Duracion te doy un 1,3 :3 Trama: Y trama te doy un 1,5 Ortografia: Te doy un 2 :3 Coherencia: Te doy un 1 ya que es un poco raro xDD '''Total: 7,8 Puntos Muffin~: Arce: '''Originalidad: 0 Duracion: 0 Trama: 0 Ortografia: 0 Coherencia: 0 '''Total: 0 Xoxo gossip girl: Arce: '''Originalidad: Te doy un 1, esta un poquito visto ya Duracion: Te doy un 1,3 Trama: Te doy un 1,5 Ortografia: Te doy un 2 Coherencia: Te doy un 1, no lo entendi muy bien '''Total: 6,8 Puntos Puntuaciones Prueba 5: Juus16x16: Como tienes mas puntuacion, eres el Primero (10 Puntos Lukariop: No has hecho nada ewe. Tienes 0 Puntos. Draco the Writter: No has hecho nada ewe. Tienes 0 Puntos. The Master Ghost: Pos eso eres el Segundo (9 Puntos) Gran deoxis: No has hecho nada ewe. Tienes 0 Puntos. Tiki-Gong: No has hecho nada ewe. Tienes 0 Puntos. MagicalRabbits: Y tu eres el Tercero (8 Puntos) FranMagius: Y Fran eres el Cuarto (7 Puntos) Muffin~: No has hecho nada ewe. Tienes 0 Puntos. Xoxo gossip girl: Y tu eres la Quinta (6 Puntos) Prueba 6: Archivo:Cara_de_Wailmer.png Bueno bienvenidos a la Prueba 6!!! Con la reciente revelacion de las Formas Mega, esta prueba consistira en hacer una Forma Mega de un Pokemon SIN BASES y tambien que me expliqueis la forma en la que cambia a su forma MEGA. Acaba el 12/08/13. IMPORTANTE: HACED EL SPRITE SIN BASES Y TAMBIEN PONGAIS EN LA FORMA QUE CAMBIA A SU FORMA MEGA (MIRAD MAS ARRIBA QUE ALGUNOS NO LOS PUSISTEIS ewe) Y EDITAD EN VUESTRA SECCION. Juus16x16: No es feo/amorfo, es especial... VAle, es una mierda, esto me pasa por hacer sprites desde 0 con sueño... Cambia de forma con la Archivo:Zoroarkita.png, la megapiedra con la que megaevoluciona Zoroark a Mega-Zoroark-Amorfus Mode-1 (?). Cambio biológico de Zoroark a mega Zoroark-Amorfus mode-1: Se desace de su "coleta y lleva mas largo el pelo, adopta una forma mas erguida que le da mas velocidad 'Toma justificante para su amorfidad!, sus ojos pasan de azules a verde brillante por la energía mako, le salen mechones de pelo rojo en los brazos y en los tobillos, la cosa que tiene en el cuello tambien crece notablemente, Lukariop: Cambia de forma con la Piedra Mega aplicada en el mar. Además, Frillish y Jellicent cambian el tipo fantasma a muerte en las Generaciones Darrap Comentario de Mind: ¿Qué le hiciste a mi guapo Jellicent, MONSTRUO? D8 MI POBRE JELLY, MI PRECIOSO PULPO O LO QUE SEA ESO... T.T (?) Respuesta Darráptica: '''Lo sé, me quedó raro... '''Conclusión Mindótica: Ña, tranquilo, lo intentaste :3 Draco the Writter: The Master Ghost: Cambia de forma con la Chandelurezita equipada desde las 20:00 hasta las 8:00. Gran deoxis: Archivo:Megarotom.png megarotom evoluciona de rotom en un laboratorio especifico este pokemon tiene historia: cuando un equipo malvado intento crear mega pokemon utilizo una maquina el mega torturado que fusionaba todos los gentes al privarlo con uno como rotom se mezclaron y crearon una mezcla de todos los tipos de las demás formas Tiki-Gong: MagicalsRabbits: Aqui esta mi Pokémon con su cabezota 3D. Bueno, cambia de forma con la miloticcita. Su ataque especial aumenta potencialmente, tanto que adquiere el tipo dragón. Bueno, creo que ya FranMagius: Jynx, obtiene su mega forma en combate al tener equipado junto a ella el objeto Rubite ( archivo:Rubite.png ) una bellísima joya que emana la fuerza de las llamas. Mega-Jynx obtiene el tipo fueg'''o como secundario, mezclando poderes gélidos con ígneos, sin duda una fuerte combinación que puede poner al enemigo en peligro. '''Cambios: La mega forma de Jynx, obtiene un enorme cabello, adornado con unos brazaletes a la mitad, su cara resulta más elegante, y su cuerpo se vuelve bastante más delgado, por la parte del ombligo se le puede ver el Rubite incrustado. Muffin~: Xoxo gossip girl: 100% a mano~ bueno alguien haga a Latios! Valoraciones Prueba 6: Juus16x16: Arce: 'Pues no esta tan mal oye, a mi me gusta mucho, se nota que te lo curraste. Lukariop: '''Arce: '''Siempre un poco grandes, tienes que reducir un poco mas el tamaño, pero en general esta bien. Draco the Writter: '''Arce: ' The Master Ghost: '''Arce: '''Me encanta, no se porque LOL, me parece muy mono :3 Gran deoxis: '''Arce: '''Emm... Tienes que mejorar un poco :3 Tiki-Gong: '''Arce: MagicalsRabbits: Arce: '''O.O HABER CONEJO, DEJA QUE GANEN OTROS C*ÑO!!! Pero es fantastico O.O FranMagius: '''Arce: '''Me hiciste dejar odiar a un Poke que odiaba TwT Gracias, me parece muy mono. Muffin~: '''Arce: Xoxo gossip girl: Arce: '''NO PUSISTE LA FORMA EN LA QUE CAMBIABA!!! D8 Era obligatorio TwT. Puntuaciones Prueba 6: Juus16x16: Te lo curraste bastante!! Y por eso quedas en esta posicion. Bueno tienes los '''7 Puntos!! Eres el Cuarto!!!! Lukariop: Hay mucho nivel ya :P, pero currado esta (Me salio rima y todo LOL) Bueno tienes los 6 Puntos!! Eres el Quinto!!!! Draco the Writter: No has hecho nada ewe. Tienes 0 Puntos. The Master Ghost: Como te dije antes, me gusto mucho y no se porque LOL. Bueno tienes los 9 Puntos!! Eres el Segundo!!!! Gran deoxis: Bueno tienes que mejorar MUUUUUUUUUUUUCHO haciendo Fakes a mano :P. Bueno tienes los 5 Puntos!! Eres el Sexto!!!! Tiki-Gong: No has hecho nada ewe. Tienes 0 Puntos. MagicalRabbits: Fantastico como siempre Conejo!!! PERO COMO HACES ESOS FAKES!!! Bueno tienes los 10 Puntos!! Eres el Primero!!!! FranMagius: ME HICISTE DEJAR DE ODIAR A JYNX!!!! DUMMY!!!! Bueno tienes los 8 Puntos!!! Eres el Tercero!!!! Muffin~: No has hecho nada ewe. Tienes 0 Puntos. Xoxo gossip girl: O.O NO HICISTE COMO CAMBIABA Y LO PUSE!!! Bueno tienes los 4 Puntos!!! Eres la Septima!!!! Prueba 7: Archivo:Cara_de_Wailmer.png Hola bienvenidos a la Prueba 7, que sera un tanto peculiar... Porque tendreis que hacer un Fakemon sin bases de este Tipo: Archivo:Tipo_Legaña.png ,que... Bueno da risa, por cierto, este Tipo estara disponible en Mallorquin 8D, :3. Acabara el dia 18/08/2013. PD: Esta prueba es para los que me agobian para que ponga la prueba, casi siempre todos los dias :3. IMPORTANTE: HACED EL FAKEMON SIN BASES Y TIENE QUE TENER ESE TIPO, SEA UN FAKE PURO, PRIMARIO O SECUNDARIO DEL TIPO LEGAÑA Y EDITAD EN VUESTRA SECCION AVISO IMPORTANTE A DRACO, A TIKI Y A MUFFIN, SI NO HACEIS ESTA PRUEBA SE OS ELIMINARA DEL CONCURSO. Juus16x16: Lukariop: Leganeye, el Pokémon Legañacuerpo. El cuerpo de este Pokémon está hecho de legañas que produce su enorme ojo. Es muy rápido, a pesar de que sus patas son muy cortas y rechonchas. Usa su enorme ojo para vigilar a sus enemigos. Draco the Writter: The Master Ghost: Valora el que más te guste, y dame puntos extras por hacer dos. Gran deoxis: Archivo:Mutugan.png el pokemon deforme este pokemon es un cumulo de legañas que forman conjuntivitis pero cobro vida y es deforme por naturaleza puede dejar ciego a qualquiera es tipo legaña puro Tiki-Gong: MagicalsRabbits: FranMagius: Insoold: '''Su nombre viene de ''Inso'' ( Que viene de la palabra Insomnio ) y ''Old'' ( Referente a Viejo ) es un Pokémon basado en la cabeza de un viejo señor, cuentan leyendas que este Pokémon surgió, tras un pobre anciano, morir de insomnio y ser congelado en el ártico, tras morir, su cuerpo se desintegró, dejando así su unica parte que daba información, la cabeza, con la cual producía profundos sueños. Se dice que cuanto más profundo es el sueño, sus brazos se estiran más. Muffin~: Xoxo gossip girl: Atunaso Valoraciones Prueba 7: Juus16x16: 'Arce: '''Me gusta mucho, y me parece original, es cierto que sigue siendo un ojo, pero el cuerpo me mola :3 Lukariop: '''Arce: '''Me parece muy kawai :3, no se, pero me encanta :D Draco the Writter: '''Arce: ' The Master Ghost: '''Arce: '''Ya te lo dije, no me parece muy original, pero no esta mal :P Gran deoxis: '''Arce: '''Me gusta mas que la de la anterior prueba, pero... Tienes que mejorar :3 Tiki-Gong: '''Arce: MagicalsRabbits: Arce: ''' FranMagius: '''Arce: '''SUPER ORIGINAL!!!!!! ME ENCANTA LA IDEA Y EL FAKE O.O Muffin~: '''Arce: Xoxo gossip girl: Arce: '''Te digo lo mismo que le he dicho a Borja, esta bien Puntuaciones Prueba 7: Juus16x16: Bueno, me parecio original y encima esta bien :3. Bueno tienes los '''8 Puntos!!! Eres el Tercero!!!! Lukariop: Me encanto, no se porque, me parece kawai :3, :D. Bueno tienes los 9 Puntos!! Eres el Segundo!!!!! Draco the Writter: No has hecho nada ewe. Tienes 0 Puntos. The Master Ghost: Hiciste 2, pero los de los demas esta geniales :P. Bueno tienes los 7 Puntos!! Eres el Cuarto!!!! Gran deoxis: Bueno, Deox tendras que mejorar mucho en sprites a mano, pero estuvo mejor que el de la prueba anterior :P. Bueno tienes los 5 Puntos!! Eres el Sexto!!!! Tiki-Gong: No has hecho nada ewe. Tienes 0 Puntos. MagicalRabbits: No has hecho nada ewe. Tienes 0 Puntos. FranMagius: Como ya te dije, me enamore del sprite *0* HERMOSO. Bueno tienes los 10 Puntos!! Eres el primero!!!! Muffin~: No has hecho nada ewe. Tienes 0 Puntos. Xoxo gossip girl: Bueno, no estuvo muy original que digamos :P. Bueno tienes los 6 Puntos!! Eres la Quinta!!!! Prueba 8: Archivo:Cara_de_Wailmer.png Hola!!! Bienvenidos a la Segunda Prueba de la Recta final!!!!! Esta prueba consistira en hacer un Fake normal sin bases y su evolucion, que tiene que ser AGRESIVA, GRANDE Y QUE DE MUCHO MIEDO, parecida a la Version Bestia de Ganondorf, pero sin basarse en la misma Version Bestia de Ganondorf (Tambien la evolucion tiene que ser sin bases). La prueba acabara el 26/08/13. IMPORTANTE:EDITAD EN VUESTRA SECCION Y LOS DOS FAKES TIENEN QUE SER SIN BASES, PARA LA EVO, NO VALE HACER LA MISMA FORMA BESTIA DE GANONDORF, SIN BASARSE EN ELLA. Juus16x16: 1.- Adivina en quien están basados (deduzco que not e costará mucho) 2.- Cappy es MUY debil, pero puede volar con unas alas que esconde, huyendo así de las amenazas. Evoluciona a Drager con amistad al maximo, nivel 40 (minimo) y garra dragón (tela ewe). Ahora que ha evolucionado no tiene porqué salir huyendo, e intimida a sus oponentes nada mas salir a luchar. Lukariop: Sensmy, el Pokémon Sensei. Este Pokémon vive en la cima de las montañas heladas. Ni es muy fuerte ni muy débil, pero es muy sabio. Nadie ha visto nunca sus ojos puesto que los esconde con su sombrero. Tiene la respuesta a muchas preguntas. ~Nivel 60~ Master-Sen, el Pokémon Universal. Casi nadie ha podido ver a un Master-Sen de cerca. Viven en lugares ocultos, y cuando son descubiertos, abandonan el lugar. El gorro que tenía cuando era un Sensmy ahora lo lleva atado a la espalda. The Master Ghost: Inoffegon es inofensivo, de hecho tiene las peores estadísticas del mundo Pokémon y para evolucionar necesita llegar al nivel 50. (Tela .-.U) Suffriccigon es todo lo contrario, tiene las mejores estadísticas del mundo Pokémon NO legendario, es muy violento. Puede destruir toda una región completa si se le molesta demasiado. Solo existe un Suffriccion salvaje que está encarcelado en una cueva para siempre pues si se dejase en libertad podría ocurrir una gran catástrofe. En mi opinión ha sido mi mejor Fake O¬O Gran deoxis: Archivo:Buuh.pngArchivo:Almbroker.png buuh:el pokemon susto gasta pequeñas bromas con su magia es tipo fantasma magia almbroker: este pokemon es de los mas ferozes come almas de los pokemon y los humanos y el miedo su cuerpo es amorfo y puede canviar de forma MagicalsRabbits: FranMagius: Seiamond: '''El Pokémon '''Pulpo Diamante, en sus tentáculos, contiene unos preciosos diamantes, que usan para atraer a los Pokémon, y así atacarles para poder atraparlos. Son bastante pacíficos, aunque, cuando se encuentran en peligro, usan sus fuerzas para defenderse. Sus ojos están cubiertos por una lámina de oro. Krakeave: El Pokémon Kraken Joyería, es totalmente peligroso, se dice, que ataca a los marineros mientras viajan en alta mar, mediante un orificio que tiene en su cabeza, expulsa gigante chorros de oro líquido, por lo que es considerado un Pokémon de un alto valor, y para añadir, también lleva diamantes en sus enormes tentáculos. Xoxo gossip girl: Valoraciones Prueba 8: Juus16x16: Arce: 'Es Happy!!!! Me encanta su evolucion aunque pienso que podria haber cambiado un poco mas Lukariop: '''Arce: '''Esta original, pero al sprite le falla algunas cosas The Master Ghost: '''Arce: '''La verdad sea dicha, esta genialosamente muy bien hecho :D, felicidades :3 Gran deoxis: '''Arce: '''No esta mal, pero tienes mucho para mejorar, como te dije MagicalsRabbits: '''Arce: ' FranMagius: 'Arce: '''Creo que podrias haber hecho al evo un poco mas con pinta ''agresiva pero me encanta igual :3 Xoxo gossip girl: '''Arce: Puntuaciones Prueba 8: Juus16x16: Me gusta mucho como ya te dije :3. Bueno tienes los 9 Puntos!! Eres el Segundo!!!! Lukariop: Muy buen sprite, pero lineart para mejorar :3. Bueno tienes los 7 Puntos!! Eres el Cuarto!!!! The Master Ghost: GENIALOSAMENTE BIEN :3. Bueno tienes los 10 Puntos!!! Eres el Primero!!!!!! Gran deoxis: Tienes mucho para mejorar :3. Bueno tienes los 6 Puntos!!! Eres el Quinto!!!! MagicalRabbits: No has hecho nada ewe. Tienes 0 Puntos. FranMagius: El pulpito durillo me gusta mucho. Bueno tienes los 8 Puntos!!! Eres el Tercero!!!! Xoxo gossip girl: No has hecho nada ewe. Tienes 0 Puntos. Prueba Final: Archivo:Cara_de_Wailmer.png Ok, bienvenidos a la Prueba Final!!!!!!! Esta prueba claramente va a ser mas dificil de todas!!!! Tendreis que hacer el Sprite de un Pokemon estilo XY!!!!! Podeis hacerlo de cualquier pokemon excepto de los de la Sexta Generacion. No valorare igual al que hace un Sprite XY de Voltorb, que al que hace uno de Rayquaza. MUCHA SUERTE!!!! Esta prueba acaba el 9/09/13. IMPORTANTE:EDITAD EN VUESTRA SECCION!!! Juus16x16: Lukariop: The Master Ghost: Antes de nada quiero aclarar que son mis primeros X/Y y que además los hice con prisa. Gran deoxis: MagicalsRabbits: FranMagius: Meh, no hay más ya que decir xD, gracias a Arce por crear el concurso! :3 ( Los lazos me quedaron algo raros, pero bueh, creo que no está mal ) Xoxo gossip girl: Valoraciones Prueba Final: Juus16x16: Arce: ' Lukariop: '''Arce: ' The Master Ghost: 'Arce: '''Estan muy bien, pero le falta la sombra y algunos detalles mas u.u, pero me gustan. Gran deoxis: '''Arce: ' MagicalsRabbits: 'Arce: ' FranMagius: '''Arce: '''O.O GENIAL!!!! ME ENCANTA. No podemos pedir que sea perfecto, pero me encanta. Xoxo gossip girl: '''Arce: Puntuaciones Prueba Final: Juus16x16: No has hecho nada ewe. Tienes 0 Puntos. Lukariop: No has hecho nada ewe. Tienes 0 Puntos. The Master Ghost: Bueno, solo tengo que decir que muchas gracias por participar :3. Bueno tienes los 9 Puntos!!! Eres el Segundo!!! Gran deoxis: No has hecho nada ewe. Tienes 0 Puntos. MagicalRabbits: No has hecho nada ewe. Tienes 0 Puntos. FranMagius: Franero el Minero, muchas gracias por participar :3. Bueno tienes los 10 Puntos!!! Eres el Primero!!!!!! Xoxo gossip girl: No has hecho nada ewe. Tienes 0 Puntos. Final: Bueno quiero felicitar y dar las gracias a todos por participar y eso :3. Bueno aqui van los premios 8º 9º y 10º: Draco, Tiki y Nax: Bueh al menos gracias por inscribios, y si quereis podeis participar en la Tercera edición. 7º: '''Gran deoxis: Bueno Deox, gracias por participar :3, y espero que participes en la Tercera Edición. '''6º: '''Xoxo gossip girl: Cathy, gracias por participar y tambien espero que participes en la Tercera Edición. '''5º: Magicals Rabbits: Conejo, gracias por participar y espero con ganas que participes en la Tercera Edición xDDD '''4º: '''Lukariop: Darrap, se que estas bloqueado pero espero que veas esto, muchas gracias por participar, pero no te digo lo de la Tercera Edición porque no podras :( Pero al menos espero que la sigas :3 '''3º: '''Juus16x16: Juus, grandisimo spriter, muchisimas gracias por participar :3 y espero con ansias que participes en TBS3 :3 (Aunque supongo que lo haras :3) Y ganas el Ditto de Bronce!!!! Archivo:Ditto_de_Bronce.png '''2º: '''The Master Ghost: Borja, muchas gracias por participar y buena remontada al final :3. Tienes asegurado un puesto para participar en TBS3 tu dices si lo aceptas o no :3. Y tambien ganas un Wailmer de Plata :3 Archivo:Wailmer_Plateado.png '''1º: '''FranMagius: Bueno Fran xDDDD Solo puedo decir que felicidades, te queda una carrera como grandisimo spriter y todo eso :3. Tienes el puesto para volver a concursar en Ultimate Boss Spriter, que como explique en la anterior edicion, lucharan los 5 primeros de los 5 primeros TBS :3 Por ahora estais tu y Hydre. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR PARTICIPAR!!!! Ganas un Arceus de Oro :3Archivo:Arceus_Dorado.png Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Firma Categoría:Concursos Categoría:The Boss Spriter Categoría:Concursos Finalizados